hawkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Prosk
Prosk is one of the three main multi-planetary corporations (MPC) on Illal. It was James Hawken's employer for most of his career, and most of Illal's conflicts originate from its huge ambition. On certain game modes, players may fight on the Prosk side. Overview Prosk is known for its rugged, cheap, and reliable products. These range from spacecraft to home appliances and mechs. Espousing philosophies of versatility and preferring Human involvement over automatisation, Prosk is the home of entrepreneurs with bold visions hoping to fill in previously unexplored market niches. As such, Prosk boasts many employees who have gone from rags to riches thanks to their wits or determination. Its homebase is located in Andromeda, a city of "bright lights" and "never-ending night life." A veritable urban jungle, its architecture is very erratic, bright, and organic compared to Titan City's tastefully streamlined buildings. Andromeda's famous for the hard working and hard living population inhabiting it, all hoping to find the next big innovation that'll propel them to the summits of Prosk's chain of command. History Originally a little known MPC, Prosk's ingenuity led it to become a dominant force on Illal. Initially it was seen as an inferior but cheaper alternative to Sentium. As their stock was losing ground to the rival MPCs, a raid on Sentium HQ in Titan City revealed the existence of Cavorite, an ore with anti-gravitational properties that Sentium had discovered during initial surveys of the planet and used to create lighter, faster and better products. After appropriating some samples, their R&D department created nanocavorite, a refined version of the ore much stronger than what Sentium employed. They soon caught up to and eventually outgrew other Illan MPCs to become the main power on the planet. The Hawken Virus & The Vitrolium Wars The Hawken virus's release is a result of a dispute between Crion and Prosk. While working on a project for R&D involving self repair nanobots for use in mechs, scientist James Hawken defected from his Prosk employers in favour of Crion following charges of industrial espionage levelled at his wife. Because of the confidential nature of Hawken's work, Prosk tracked him down and used overwhelming force. An attack on his research lab caused a massive detonation which released the unstable nanobots into the environment and caused the plague. Prosk is also the first MPC to have refined the powerful Giga-structure derived fuel Vitrolium, having kidnapped the scientist who first discovered it. Its refusal to negotiate with Sentium on the issue led to full scale war in the midst of the Hawken Virus quarantine, which left the planet with no supervision outside of MPC forces and led Prosk to use its arsenal of mechs as an army to protect its commercial interests. The MPC was on the losing side of the Vitrolium war until its CEO implemented a system of volunteer pilots, wherein willing members of Andromeda's population would pilot Prosk's mass produced mechs in exchange for currency and public recognition. This led to yet another escalation of the conflict and is Hawken's current setting. Category:History Category:Background